The present invention relates generally to a structure combining insulation and weather-protecting sheet means particularly for application to above-grade portion of the exterior of basement walls.
Weather-resistant and/or insulating structures are known in the art. In Canadian Pat. No. 754,527 are described ready made structural units consisting of synthetic resin foam sheets provided on two sides with sealing material. This structure, however, is not adapted to be installed on vertical building walls such as basement walls as it provides neither any holding means nor any means of weather protection for the upwardly pointing ends of the foam sheets. Furthermore the foam sheets are corrugated on at least one side. U.S. Pat. No. 3,256,650 describes a structure combining an intricate reglet and counterflashing. It does not relate to the flashing itself or to any insulating means. The overall structure is relatively complex and requires considerable skill in application.